EXTRAÑO SUCESO
by Maki-Chan65
Summary: Tu mas grande sueño se hace realidad...Universo Alterno... KAGEYAMA Y TU...
1. Chapter 1

Extraño suceso

Hola! :v esta sera una historia acerca de el anime Hiakyuu :3 sera como un fanfic de Kageyama Tobio y tu (Kasumi):v el personaje que agregare sera o puedes ser tu ;) este es un universo alterno espero que te guste! :,3

Capitulo 1-Extraño suceso

-Ñaam...-Soltaste justo despues de despertar.-¿Que hora es?-Observaste el reloj-OH NO ! No! -Sip se te habia hecho tarde...

-Mama! Ya !-Gritaste antes de salir por la puerta.

-Ok cuidate!-te contesto tu madre.

 _Mi nombre es Kasumi tengo 15 años y estoy en primero de Preparatoria,mis pasatiempos son leer manga y ver anime...tengo la extraña mania de enamorarme de los chicos que normalemente veo mediante el anime...comunmente todos absolutamente todos son pelinegros...lo malo es que...obviamente al ser anime ellos,obviamente no existen T.T yo desearia que verdaderamente existieran... Sobretodo hay uno en especial...su nombre... Kageyama Tobio, anime...Haikyuu, es relamente lindo y habil juega Voleibol y es realmente atractivo,su historia me ah cautivado tanto que hasta eh comenzado a practicar voleibol :,v ... Si...ya lose, patetico._

 _Yo realmente desearia que alguna vez encontrara un chico tan lindo como el :,| asi seria feliz..._

 **-Osama...-** Dijiste en un susurro.

De la nada un rayo cayo en medio de la calle...iluminando todo, y de un momento a otro te quedaste aturdida, caiste dormida en un profundo sueño.

 **\- 2 Horas despues-**

- _Oye...oye!..¿Estas bien?-_ Escuchaste entre sueños

- _Hey!..Hinata!...mantente quieto idiota! ¿¡Que tal que la lastimas mas?!-_ Grito de nuevo la voz

-Hmm..-Dijiste despertando-Gya!..¿Donde estoy?-Preguntaste aun aturdida.

-¿Eh?,¿Donde mas?...Obvio en la calle-Dijo la voz de nuevo-Porcierto...¿Estas bien?-Pregunto

-ahmm...si, gracias por preg-Entreabriste tus ojos y lo viste era un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules...era igual fisicamente que Kageyama!, no creiste lo que veias acaso ¿Dios habia oido tus suplicas o estabas simplemente soñando?!-Ka-Ka...!-No pudiste pronunciar nadamas cuando viste al chico que estaba junto a el...el otro chico sin duda era...-

-Hinata!-Grito el chico pelinegro-Mantente quieto! no hagas tanto escandalo idiota!-Hinata?! Entonces eran ellos?! Whaa! Esto era un sueño?!-

-Ah?! Kageyama idiota! Solo estoy preocupado ! ¿Oye chica...como estas?-Dijo refiriendose a ti.

-Amm..Estoy bien,muchas gracias por preguntar...-Dijiste -Este...disculpen ...¿Cuales son sus nombres?-Preguntaste ansiosa.

-Ah?-Hablo el pelinegro-Mi nombre es Kageyama Tobio, y este de aqui,si, este idiota enano es Hinata Shoyo-Finalizo

-Eh?...!?¿QUEE!?-Gritaste lo mas que pudiste eran ellos?! Aun mas raro ! era el?! Tu amor platonico el Kageyama que tu amabas?!.

-¿Que sucede?-Pegunto Hinata.

-¿Son ustedes? ¿De verdad?-Preguntaste.

-NO NO NO!-Gritaste

-Oye !-Te dijo Kageyama.

-PERO!.. No !..esto ser verdad!-Dijiste

-Hmm?.claro que es verdad..te desmayaste en la calle...y ahora estas gritando segura que estas bien?-Pregunto Hinata.

-No! Esque no entiendes!..Yo..Yo...no soy de esta dimension!...yo..ustedes...ustedes no reales ...debe sueño!.si! Eso debe ser!-Dijiste asustada.

-QUE?!-grito Hinata-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!-

-Ustedes dos!.. Dejen de gritar!.. Idiotas!-Grito Kageyama callandonos a ambos-Y tu!..-Refiriendose a ti- Que demonios dices?... no somos reales?...debes estar loca, nosotros somos tan reales como tu...alo mejor te tomaste medicamentos de mas.. Talvez deveriamos llamar a lo policia Hinata-Dijo Kageyama

-Eh?! No!-Si llamaban ala policia la policia diria lo mismo que estas loca y para nada querias eso, no nacimiento ni nada sin registros lo que significa que te encerrarian-Puedo demostrarles que lo que digo es verdad!.-Dijiste desesperada.

-Ah si? Pruebalo-Dijo Kageyama

-Por ejemplo.. Se que ustedes dos se un partido en la secundaria y el ganador fue el equipo de Kageyama, desde ese entonces ustedes son rivales,pero recidntemente ustedes ahora son equipo de voleibol...-pensaste aun mas en que debias decir- tambien se que asisten a la preparatoria Karasuno y pertenecen al equipo de voleibol Kageyama es el armador y Hinata es el bloqueador central ustedes ocupan los puestos 9 y 10 respectivamente, y tambien se que Hinata solo entro a esta escuela porque alli asistio su idolo mas grande "el pequeño gigante" y que Kageyama solo asiste a esta escuela porque la mejor escuela prefectura lo rechazo solo porque no tenia una recomendacion.-Dijiste

-WOW!-Grito Hinata sorprendido, mientras que Kageya solo mantenia sus ojos abiertos como dos platos.

-Eso.. una acosadora?!-Grito-Nos has estado acosando?! -Dijo.

-¿QUE?! no!-Dijiste-Te digo que no pertenezco a esta dimension! Tienen que creerme!-Dijiste.

-*Suspiro* Esta bien...te creemos...pero tendras que explicarnos desde el principio todo esto...-dijo alfinal Kageyama.

-Enserio?!-Dijiste emocionada- Claro...

-Vamos...sera mejor que nos expliques en otro lugar, ¿Que vamos al Gimnasio Hinata? Depues ir a practicar ¿No?-Dijo Kagayama.

-Ah si! Es cierto! ...-Dijo Hinata-Porcierto...no nos has dicho tu nombre...-Volteo a verme sonriendo.

-Ah! Es cierto...Mi nombre es Kasumi,Kasumi...-No dijiste tu apellido-Kasumi...Kasumi...Kasumi-No! No puede ser! Acaso habias olvidado tu apelll

Ido?-No, no recuerdo mi apellido... Ni a mis padres! NO NO! - Enserio?! Los habias olvidado?.

 _ **CONTINUARA..**_

 _ **FIN DEL CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **XD yase un poco raro :v pero no me juzguen sho solo queria ser popular (?) :,v xD xD Espero les haya gustado el chapter 1 o prologo... Dejen comentarios etc. :,3 si les gusto si no solo diganlo no hay problema ;) sha se que hago porquerias ) :,v es mi primer fanfic asi que sean amables (?) :,3 :v xD si les gusto no me tardare en subir el siguiente capitulo xD xD**_

 _ **Matta ne! :,) Bye Bye! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

EXTRAÑO SUCESO-CAPITULO 2

:v lo mismo que la vez anterior, me estare esforzando por hacer bien los capitulos y eso T.T esta es la primera historia que escribire asi que no me juzguen :,v. Espero les guste el capitulo :)

PD: Kageyama is Love,Kageyama is Life 3

En ! :)

-No recuerdo mi apellido! Ni a mis padres!-Gritaste alarmada-Sera que estoy olvidando cosas?!-Dijiste aun alarmada

-Eh? eso?!- Grito Hinata

-Oigan! Ya les dije que no,griten!-Regaño Kageyama.-Kasumi, tu calmate, si entras en panico empeoraras las cosas, debes esperar para contarnos todo con mayor claridad ,Ok?-Pregunto Kageyama tranquilizandote un poco..(Que lindo!)

-Esta bien...-Contestaste tu.

-Bueno, vamos.-Finalizo Kageyama

-Andando!-Dijo con buen animo Hinata.

-...-Te quedaste callada y asentiste con la cabeza.

-DE CAMINO A LA ESCUELA-

-Muy bien, si quieres podrias contarnos en el transcurso de viaje a la escuela,digo!,si no te molesta- Dijo Hinata.

-Este...no creo que haya algun problema ...pueden comenzar a preguntar cosas...y eso, porque no quisiera que a mi se me olvidaran detalles,asi que sera mejor que me pregunten-Dijiste

-Oh..Ya veo!-Dijo Hinata sonriendo. -Dime!..-Estaba apunto de preguntar algo cuando Kageyama lo interrumpio.

-Si dices que eres de otra dimension donde nosotros no somos reales, ¿Como es que sabes de nuestra existencia?-Pregunto serio.

-Ah eso...-¿Que debias decirle?! Le dirias que el era tu amor plaronico y que lo amabas hasta el punto de que te casarias con el?! No! No! De ninguna manera!-Bueno...pues veran yo, ustedes,son ...bueno...primero que nada,soy una gran fan del anime y pues ustedes son ,al menos en mi mundo personajes de ficcion...-Dijiste

-Estas diciendo que somos anime?!-Grito Hinata-Dime! Somos los protagonistas?! Sabes nuestro futuro?!..-Pregunto emocionado mientras Kageyama solo mantenia su cara de sorpresa.

-Eso...no lose...solo los conozco un poco y creo que talvez esto no vaya a hacer como en el anime dado que estoy yo. Asi que asumo que este solo es un mundo paralelo de su anime.-Dijiste( Si,lose esto no tiene logica xD).

-Asi que ...lo que quieres decir es que probablemente este sea un mundo paralelo a el mundo nuestro que tu conoces?-Pregunto Kageyama

-Si , aunque como lo dije, es probable que este mundo no sea como en el anime que no conozco sobre ustedes, talvez algunas cosas sean diferentes...y la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso, siento que estoy comenzando a olvidar muchas cosas...esto es muy malo.-Dijizte angustiada.

-*Suspiro* Este sera un largo dia...-Dijo Kageyama con pereza.

-Hey! Kageyama! Que no ves que esto es genial?! Es fantastico ! Que tal que tiene poderes super magicos y esas cosas?!-Dijo Hinata alegre.

-Ah..respecto a eso, no creo que tenga super poderes y eso, lo siento Hinata...-Dijiste

-ah?! Enserio? Que lastima...pero aun asi no deja de ser genial!-Dijo sonriendo.

-Jeje...esta bien-,Reiste.

-Ah.. Casi lo olvido, de verdad dices que no recuerdas a tus padres?-Pregunto

-Ah..no...como mencione antes creo que cada vez tengo una imagen mas borrosa de ellos...no recuerdo sus nombres, ni mi apellido,nada...-Dijiste-Pero los recuerdo a ustedes,mi primer nombre y cuales son mis pasatiempos y esas cosas.-Finalizaste.

-Entonces,dinos cuales son.-Pregunto

-Ah...eso...es que... -Dudaste-Es que...yo..practico voleibol igual que ustedes...-Dijiste, te dio un poco de pena pues aunque ellos no lo sabian,sabias perfectamente que solo comenzaste a practicad voleibol porque ellos lo hacian, porque KAGEYAMA lo hacia.

-WOW! Enserio?!-Dijo sorprendido Hinata- En que posicion estas?-Pregunto

-Bueno, pues yo soy ...ar-armadora...-Ahi la pena te mato,pues Kageyama detuvo su paso de , ¿Acaso te habia descubierto?!-¿Su-sucede algo Kageyama-kun?-¿Kageyama-kun?! Que diablos?! No! No podias llamarlo asi! Te reprendiste mentalmente.

-De verdad tu?.. De verdad tu posicion es de armadora?-Pregunto Kageyama

-Si... La verdad es que, como tu lo has dicho varias veces, el armador es la torre de control del equipo, es el que mas control debe tener...aunque, yo , no soy muy buena en eso, no tengo mucha coordinacion, apesar de ser armadora,recuerdo, por ahora, que es comun que se quejen mal coordinacion con mi equipo , que si la lanzo muy rapido,que si muy arriba y esas cosas-Dijiste, y era la verdad, cualquiera pensaria que decias eso para que Kageyama se sintiera identificado y eso, pero era la verdad, se quejaban por eso, era una de esas cosas por lo que querias a Kageyama, porque ye identificabas mucho con el.

-...-Se quedo observandote Kageyama-Ya veo..

-Bueno,ya llegamos!-Grito Hinata feliz.

Al fin, parecia un sueño pero era verdad estabas ahi, frente a la escuela Karasuno.

¿Que seguira despues de esto? ...

Esa era la cuestion.

-FIN 2-

Si ya lose xD que locura :,v no tengo imaginacion,pero agradezco que almenos una persona se haya tomado la libertad de leer el chapter 1 :,v Gracias angelluna :v creo si no corrigeme xD :) Espero que les haya gustado el chapter 2 si, es muy corto pero igual, esto tomara mas tiempo y como dije es la primera historia que escribo,asi qie no mr juzguen, si les gusta no olviden dejar reviews y eso :) Gracias por leer ..

 _Bye Bye! :) Matta ne! :,3_


End file.
